Thinking & Perspectives: Future Halloween Spoof 1
by MagicalMagnus
Summary: During the Horcrux Hunt, Heriman takes on his role as the Lost Prince to attend a Hallow's Eve ball at the castle. How will Minerva react? What will Severus have to say? This is a one-shot spoof/teaser for Thinking and Perspectives that you can take however you wish. Please enjoy!


Thinking & Perspectives-Future Halloween Spoof

As Heriman approached the castle, he thought about how the Dark Lord had agreed to his and Severus' plan to throw a Hallow's Eve ball at Hogwarts. They had offered up the idea as something to lull the students into a false sense of normalcy and hope. Heriman felt a slight tingle in his chest, that had been getting more and more insistent as he got closer to the castle. The bond felt neglected and abused, knowing that his mate was near.

He let his glamours fall away and assumed his role as the Lost Prince. He looked at his Dark Mark. He knew it would never truly be gone, but he also knew that the reason for having it was well worth it. He ran a hand through his now black hair as his honey gold eyes scanned the surrounding area. After making sure there was nobody else around, he placed his masquerade mask upon his face. The black of the mask glinted silver in certain light, accenting the green of the mask well. The fur on the edge of the mask matched the color of his hair, so that the mane of his lion masquerade mask seemed to melt into his hair. As he approached the main doors of the castle, he could see that the Carrows were playing the role of greeters for tonight's party.

"Smart thinking, Sev." Heriman thought to himself. He could also see that the Malfoy's were at the door, talking to the Carrow twins. "Evening Lucius. Narcissa." Heriman said with a nod towards each of the respected Malfoy's. "Hoping to see how Draco is doing?" he questioned as the Carrow twins checked his Dark Mark.

"We will check in with him, but we are here to enjoy the festivities." Lucius replied as he put on an ornate black mask. Narcissa gave Heriman a smile before she did as her husband, although her mask was an ornate silver mask.

After being cleared by the Carrow twins, he enters the castle. He feels his mating bond, as well as the magic of the castle. He stops by the staircase, instead of going on towards the Great Hall. As Heriman places a hand upon the banister, he lets the magic of the castle fill him. Now that he knew that his mate was safe, his mating bond settled. Heriman smiles, "Hello, Severus." he says before removing his hand from the banister and turning around.

"Tapping into bonds you shouldn't?" Severus questions, the timber of his voice calming, and a slight smile in the corner of his mouth.

Heriman shrugs, "How can I resist?"

Severus rubbed his temples around the edge of his black and silver reptilian style mask. "The Deputy Headmistress will have been notified of the tapping." Severus said as he watched Heriman's reaction.

Heriman feels the purr fill his chest as the honey gold color of his eyes seemed to liquefy.

"Severus, I felt somebody tampering with the..." a Scottish brogue stops mid-sentence as emerald eyes lock with liquid honey gold eyes.

"I shall leave you two to yourselves and announce the beginning of the ball." Severus says before leaving for the Great Hall.

Heriman looks at Minerva. She was wearing a dark green evening gown with black heels. Minerva's mask was a green and silver feline style. "You look amazing." Heriman says, trying to keep calm and controlled. He watched as she blushed slightly.

"Why are you here? It's dangerous for you to be here." Minerva says, worry lacing her Scottish brogue.

Heriman looks around, and after making sure that both the main doors and Great Hall doors are closed, pulls Minerva to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him. "I had to make sure you and Sev were alright. The thought that you have to reside in the castle with those two twisted..." Heriman growls slightly before he can finish the sentence.

Minerva places a hand on Heriman's chest. "Why do you care so strongly for me?" Minerva asked softly.

Heriman knew that she could feel his heart racing under her hand. He looked into her eyes. "I can't lie to you; I've told you that. We have a mate bond. But I also..." Heriman struggled for the right words. " _Sibh mo chridhe_." Heriman said, before he closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection.

" _Bidh gaol agam ort fad mo bheatha_." She replied softly. Heriman opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I had worried greatly that after the claiming that you would despise me, even after I revealed everything to you." Heriman tried not to feel saddened, knowing she would feel it as well.

"I could never despise you." Minerva said.

Heriman smiled before he spoke. "Shall we go for a dance?"

Minerva smiled before she took Heriman's hand. "Could we go for a stroll instead?"

Heriman nodded before leading them to a hidden passageway. Trailing his free hand against the castle wall, he let the castle know where he wanted to go. When they arrived at the exit of the passageway, Heriman opened the door that was there. When Heriman opened the door, it revealed that they were somehow on the other side of the castle. "Don't you just love magic?" Heriman asked Minerva softly.

Minerva smiled in response, still holding Heriman's hand. "It's a lovely evening." she said softly.

"Not as lovely as you." Heriman responded, basking in the light of the moon. He could tell something was bothering Minerva. "If you are worrying about the war, I shall try to put your mind at ease." Heriman said, causing Minerva to look at him. "I feel that it shall be over within a year. But, I also sense that there are rough times before this is all over." Heriman continued, before he turned to look at Minerva. "You know more about what is going on than most do, but I ask that you remain strong for me. After tonight, I feel that we won't see each other again until close to the end of all this. If there is anything you need, ask Severus. I shall try to get information to him, though I can't promise anything." Heriman finished, feeling as though he was breaking. He didn't want to leave Minerva again. As if feeling the same, Minerva embraced Heriman tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I will do everything in my power to return to you, Minerva." Heriman whispered to her softly, before he kissed her cheek tenderly. Minerva looked at Heriman with almost teary eyes.

"You better." she said, her accent thick with emotion.

"I promise that I shall." Heriman said solemnly before he kissed Minerva tenderly, as if sealing said promise with a kiss.


End file.
